That Petrol Emotion
' That Petrol Emotion' were a Northern Ireland indie band formed in 1984 from the ashes of Bam Bam And The Calling and the Undertones. It was formed by guitarist John O'Neill and second guitarist Raymond Gorman who DJ'd together at the Derry Left Bank club. Drummer and friend Ciaran McLaughlin joined next after having relocated from Derry to London, followed by John's brother and Undertones lead guitarist Damian O'Neill who played bass from 1985 until 1988 upon John's departure. He then took up guitar duties from 1988–1994 and 2008–present. Charismatic American singer Steve Mack, who was on a year out working in a pizzeria in London at the time, finished off the line up. Following John O'Neill's departure, his brother Damian switched to the guitar, leaving bass duties to John Marchini (1988–1991) then Brendan Kelly (1991–1994 and 2008–present). That Petrol Emotion's influences encompassed artists as diverse as The Beatles, Afrika Bambaataa, Television, Sly & the Family Stone, Captain Beefheart and Can. The band split in 1994 and reformed briefly between 2008 and 2010. Links To Peel As a fan of the Undertones, Peel was interested in the band members projects after the group split in 1983. The brothers John and Damian O'Neill of the Undertones later joined That Petrol Emotion and Peel heard their material, which he later invited the band to do three sessions for his show. The group were regularly played on Peel's show in the mid-late 80's and early 90's. Festive Fifty Entries *1985 Festive Fifty: V2 #22 *1986 Festive Fifty: It's A Good Thing #29 *1987 Festive Fifty: Big Decision #04 Sessions The first two sessions are available on the Double Peel Sessions (1989, LP, Strange Fruit) 1. Recorded: 1985-06-11. Broadcast: 24 June 1985. Repeated: 22 July 1985 *V2 / Lettuce / Blind Spot / Can't Stop 2. Recorded: 1985-11-05. Broadcast: 18 November 1985. Repeated: 03 December 1985 *Tightlipped / Circusville / Cheapskate / Mouth Crazy 3. Recorded: 1986-12-16. Broadcast: 14 January 1987. Repeated: 10 February 1987, 01 April 1987 *Big Decision / Swamp / Inside / Chester Burnette Other Shows Played ; 1985 *Peel 020 (BFBS): 'V2 (7")' (Noiseanoise) *29 May 1985: Keen (single) The Pink Label *11 June 1985: Keen (7") The Pink Label *Karl's Tape June 1985: Keen (7") The Pink Label *01 July 1985 (BFBS): Keen *16 October 1985: V2 (7") Noiseanoise NAN 1 *19 October 1985 (BFBS): V2 (7") Noiseanoise *29 October 1985: V2 (7") Noiseanoise NAN 1 *Peel Late 1985: V2 (7") Noiseanoise NAN 1 *18 December 1985: V2 (7") Noiseanoise NAN 1 FF #22 ; 1986 *08 April 1986: It's A Good Thing (7") Demon *17 April 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 033 (BFBS)) 'It's A Good Thing (7")' (Demon) *Mostly Peel Spring 1986: It's A Good Thing (7") Demon *07 May 1986 (BFBS): 'Can't Stop (LP-Manic Pop Thrill)' (Demon *08 May 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 035 (BFBS)): 'Mouth Crazy (LP-Manic Pop Thrill)' (Demon) *14 May 1986: Mouth Crazy (LP - Manic Pop Thrill) Demon *21 May 1986: Mouth Crazy (album - Manic Pop Thrill) Demon FIEND 90 *Peel 036 (BFBS): 'Tightlipped (LP-Manic Pop Thrill)' (Demon) *04 June 1986: Lifeblood (LP - Manic Pop Thrill) Demon *23 June 1986: Natural Kind Of Joy (7") Demon *16 September 1986: Can't Stop (LP - Manic Pop Thrill) Demon *31 October 1986 (BFBS): Mouth Crazy (album - Manic Pop Thrill) Demon FIEND 90 *24 December 1986: It's A Good Thing (7") Demon FF #29 ; 1987 *24 March 1987: Big Decision (7") Polydor *30 March 1987: Big Decision (7") Polydor *08 April 1987: Big Decision (7") Polydor *10 April 1987 (BFBS): Big Decision (7") Polydor *14 April 1987: Big Decision (7") Polydor *28 April 1987: Big Decision (7") Polydor *05 May 1987: Big Decision (Extended Version) (10") Polydor *12 May 1987: Swamp (LP - Babble) Polydor *12 May 1987: Belly Bugs (LP - Babble) Polydor *15 May 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 060 (BFBS)): 'Swamp (LP-Babble)' (Polydor) *15 May 1987 (Radio Bremen): Big Decision (Extended Version) (10") Polydor *29 May 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 062 (BFBS)): 'Belly Bugs (LP-Babble)' (Polydor) *02 June 1987: In The Playpen (LP - Babble) Polydor *June (No. 1) 1987 (BBC World Service): Static (LP - Babble) Polydor *15 June 1987: 'Belly Bugs (LP-Babble)' (Polydor) *17 June 1987: Swamp (7") Polydor *29 June 1987: Creeping To The Cross (LP - Babble) Polydor *13 August 1987 (Radio Bremen): Big Decision (7") Polydor *30 September 1987: Genius Move (7") Virgin *07 October 1987: Genius Move (7") Virgin *23 October 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 072 (BFBS)): Genius Move (7")' (Virgin) *05 November 1987 (BBC World Service): V2 (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *30 December 1987: 'Big Decision (7 inch)' (Polydor) FF #04 ; 1988 *23 September 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 091 (BFBS)): 'Every Little Bit (LP-End Of The Millenium Psychosis Blues)' (Virgin) *13 September 1988: Every Little Bit (LP - End Of The Millennium Psychosis Blues) Virgin *26 September 1988: Candy Love Satellite (Album: End Of The Millenium Psychosis Blues) (Virgin) *12 October 1988: Sooner Or Later (LP – End Of The Millenium Psychosis Blues) Virgin *18 October 1988 (Radio Bremen): Sooner Or Later (album - End Of The Millennium Psychosis Blues) Virgin *31 October 1988: Cellophane (7”) Virgin ;1989 *06 February 1989: Groove Check (edit) (7") Virgin *18 February 1989 (BFBS): Groove Check (edit) (7") Virgin ; 1990 *07 March 1990: Abandon (7") Virgin VS 1242 *15 March 1990: Abandon (7") Virgin VS 1242 *17 March 1990 (BFBS): Abandon (7") Virgin VS 1242 *07 April 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 140 (BFBS)): Abandon (7") Virgin VS 1242 *21 April 1990 (BFBS): 'Compulsion (LP-Chemicrazy)' (Virgin) *28 April 1990 (BFBS): 'Scumsurfin' (LP-Chemicrazy)' (Virgin) *12 May 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 143 (BFBS)): 'Compulsion (LP-Chemicrazy)' (Virgin) (JP: 'I particularly like those sort of surging bits that make you think there's something wrong with your radio.') *12 May 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 143 (BFBS)): 'Scumsurfin' (LP-Chemicrazy)' (Virgin) *20 August 1990: Hey Venus (Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy Mix) (12") Virgin *14 September 1990 (BFBS): Hey Venus (Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy Mix) (12") Virgin ;1991 *09 February 1991: Tingle (Hard Boppin' Mix) (12") Virgin VST 1312 *20 April 1991: Everybody's Going Triple Bad Acid Yeah () Clawfist *03 May 1991 (BFBS): Everybody's Goin' Triple Bad Acid Yeah ;1993 *07 May 1993: Catch A Fire (Mix 1) (v/a album - Volume Six) Volume 6VCD6 ;1996 *08 July 1996: Can't Stop (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) See Also *Indie Charts External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists